Dare
by Lise-Marie
Summary: [One-shot Jubby] ‘Deep down she was hoping that it would be like something from a movie and he would kiss her back then she’d really show up Tabby. But instead he just stood there like and idiot with his eyes open.’


Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or the (evil) game of Truth or Dare

Title: Dare

Summary: [Jubby] 'Deep down she was hoping that it would be like something from a movie and he would kiss her back then she'd really show up Tabby. But instead he just stood there like and idiot with his eyes open.'

A/N: I was a bit apprehensive about posting this because I wasn't able to get it beta read and it's not like the stuff that I usually write. But then I decided to go for it because the world really needs more Jubby, crapy or otherwise.

Quote: "People who throw kisses are hopelessly lazy"-Bob Hope

X

Tabitha was bored. For lack of anything else to do she had decided to start a game of Truth or Dare with Rahne and Amara. So far it hadn't been going well. Both of them refused to answer a question or do a dare that were the least bit embarrassing or went against the rules even a little. Tabby was on the verge of giving up the game all together.

"Tabitha, Truth or Dare?" Amara asked smiling. At least she was enjoying the game.

"Dare. And make it a good one this time." Amara bit her lip trying to think of a good dare. It had to be something that would be against the rules, and that would be embarrassing. After pondering it for a couple minutes she had it.

"I dare you to go upstairs to the boys floor and stay up there for a full minute," Amara said triumphantly. Rahne looked impressed. Tabitha didn't.

"What kind of a dare is that?" she demanded.

"What's wrong with it? It's against the rules and if you got caught you'd be in big trouble."

"No I wouldn't! Nobody would even care!"

"Scott would! He'd be really mad."

"Scott isn't here. He's in Washington helping Jean move into her dorm. He won't be back until Friday."

"Well I thought it was good and so did Rahne," Amara said crossing her arms and looking away from Tabitha.

The door flew open and Jubilee stormed in carrying an armload of books and looking angry. She threw her books down on the table and collapsed onto her bed.

"I hate Peterson," she declared, referring to her overly grumpy English teacher who had given her yet another detention. "What's wrong with you?" she asked noticing Amara's scowl.

"Nothing," muttered Amara.

"We're playing Truth or Dare," Tabitha explained. "And, well, they suck at it."

"We do not!" protested Rahne. Amara said nothing but rather turned even farther away from Tabitha.

"Excuse me, but who dared Amara to eat a whole bar of chocolate?"

"Well, she's always going on about how it makes her fat and is bad for her complexion," Rahne said. Jubilee rolled her eyes. Playing games like this with girls who'd missed out on rather important developments of the twentieth and twenty-first centuries was never a good idea.

"Like I said. You two a great girls but this game really is not well suited for you," Tabby said. Then she was hit with a sudden and disastrous stroke of inspiration. "Jubes, help me show them how to play."

"No," Jubilee said without shifting her glance from the ceiling.

"Please just a couple times through. It'll be fun," Tabby begged. Jubilee rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Ok fine. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Tabby said happily.

"So you want all out, intense, dig down deep and rip out your heart sort of questions?"

"You got it!" Jubilee didn't even bother to think of a question she just asked the first one that popped up in her head.

"Are you a virgin?" Rahne and Amara (who had turned back around to watch the game) both looked kind of shocked. Tabby didn't flinch.

"No. Did you think I was?" she asked unimpressed. Jubilee shrugged, Amara spun back around to face the wall, and Rahne just held the same expression, too surprised to change it. "So Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time you...uh...used the five finger discount?"

"Five finger discount?" Amara asked spinning back around yet again. Jubilee wondered if she was starting to dizzy.

"Shop lift, steal, take without asking. Pick one," Tabitha said.

"Um last week when I went shopping with Jean and Kitty for last minute college stuff. There were some earrings and I didn't have any money. So..." Jubilee smiled. "I'm really very good at it." Amara didn't bother to spin around this time she starred down at her shoes. Rahne seemed to be counting how many sins had been discussed so far.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Jubilee paused to think of a good one, something completely inappropriate that would scare the hell out of Amara and Rahne and embarrass the hell out of Tabby. The first one wouldn't be hard the second probably would seeing how Tabby had no shame. Finally she had it.

"In response to my first question, any guys that we would know?"

"Huh?" Tabitha asked pretending to be confused.

"You know exactly what I mean," Jubilee said brushing her hair out her face. "Have you screwed any guys that we would recognize the names of?" she said very slowly.

"No," Tabitha said attempting to lie. It might have worked on someone else but Jubilee lived to tell lies (and gossip), she wasn't going to be fooled.

"Don't lie Hun, just answer the question." Tabitha gave her a death glare before answering.

"Lance." Jubilee burst out in to laughter. Amara stared at Tabitha opened mouthed. Rahne just shook her head and added Lance's soul to list of souls to be prayed for. Jubilee continued to laugh so hard that she fell off the bed.

"Oh my God Tabby," Jubilee said catching her breath. "You better hope Kitty doesn't find out or you're one dead duck!" She then resumed laughing hysterically.

"Truth or Dare?" Tabby demanded.

"Dare." Tabby grinned in an insane sort of a way.

"I dare you to go downstairs and find Bobby, and say 'I have to tell you something' and then kiss him. Seven seconds, in front of whoever happens to be down there with him." Jubilee stopped laughing.

"No way. No frickin' way!" she said slamming her fist down on the floor. Tabitha opened her mouth to say something but Amara beat her to it.

"Tabby answered your question, even though it was mean. Now you have to do the dare," Amara said in her 'I'm a princess do what I say or I'll have you beheaded' voice.

"Besides," added Rahne, "you know you want to." Jubilee gawked at them for a couple of seconds.

"What happened to you two?" she asked. They both shrugged almost simultaneously.

"Well, you heard them," Tabby said, her insane grin still completely intact. "Go on we'll be right behind you." Jubilee considered arguing but decided against. She was going to face her fate with her head held high. So she stood up and made her best 'I'm really cool and you haven't gotten to me' exit. Tabby, Amara, and Rahne followed her down the hall giggling. What had happened to the real Amara and Rahne? Had they been adducted by aliens and replaced by fakes without her noticing? Probably.

Before Jubilee entered the main room she thought the world was against her. Once she was inside she knew it. Not only was Bobby lying on the couch watching TV. So were Ray, Roberto, Jamie, Sam, and Kitty. Jubilee turned around to see the three stooges leaning against the wall.

She sucked in her breath.

"Hey Bobby, come here for a second," she said trying to keep her voice even. Bobby reluctantly got up from the couch and made his way over to her.

"What's up Jubes?" Jubilee turned around and looked at Tabby who nodded.

"I have something to tell you," she said awkwardly.

"What?" Taking a deep breath and throwing any pride she ever to the wind Jubilee grabbed Bobby by the shoulders and kissed him.

She had hoped everyone would be distracted by the TV. But that hope vanished when she heard Tabby shriek that they were kissing.

After what had to be the longest seven seconds of her life, Jubilee pulled away. Bobby looked completely shocked so did all the Television viewers.

"Sorry," Jubilee muttered before turning and running out of the room and up the stairs. She ran into the room she shared with Amara and sank down the floor next to her bed.

Jubilee had never been so embarrassed in her life. Never. What was everyone going to think of her? Any amount of reputation she'd ever had was smashed flat. She got up and locked the door making up her mind never to leave the room again. She would rather starve then face Bobby, or anyone else for that matter.

Deep down she was hoping that it would be like something from a movie and he would kiss her back then she'd really show up Tabby. But instead he just stood there like and idiot with his eyes open. Nope she was definitely not going to go anywhere near Bobby ever again.

But then again spending eternity in her room didn't sound like much fun. Maybe she could just jump out the window and run away. Jubilee had perfected the art of jumping out windows and running away. The first time had been successful. The other times she gotten caught, the last time she'd broke an ankle.

So maybe that wasn't a good idea either. In the end Jubilee opted for lying on her bed and writing a long list of reasons why her life sucked. While she was writing reason forty-two (I'm really short) she heard a knock on the door. It was Amara.

"Jubilee will you please let me in?" Amara asked timidly.

"No, go away," Jubilee snapped. She then added 'Amara is my roommate' to the list.

"Please, Jubes I spilled lemonade on my shirt and I need a clean one."

"Tough luck."

"Jube-"

"Go away!" Jubilee shouted. Amara did as told and ran off to ask Tabitha if she could borrow one of her shirts.

Half an hour later Jubilee was still working on her list just at a much slower rate. At reason one hundred one (My name is Jubilation Lee, but everyone calls me Jubilee so my name is Jubilee Lee. And that's just stupid) there was another knock on door.

"Go away Amara!" she shouted.

"It's Bobby." Jubilee wanted to die right then and there. There was no way that she could talk to him.

"What do you want?" she said as unfriendly-like as she could, hoping that he'd just go away.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Jubilee rolled her eyes. Some people just couldn't take a hint.

"Yeah sure."

"The door's locked. Would you mind opening it?" Jubilee sighed and got up to open the door. Bobby looked really nervous and kept running a hand through his hair.

"You know, you're really not supposed to be up here," she said moving aside so he could come in. He started to shut the door but she stopped him. "Do you how bad that would look?" Jubilee asked

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just need to talk to you and you weren't coming down." Jubilee sat down on her bed and Bobby sat across from her on Amara's. This was kind of awkward.

"Listen Bobby I'm sorry..." she stared to say but Bobby stopped her.

"It's ok Jubes. Rahne told me what happened. Actually it was pretty funny now that I think about it." He smiled obviously trying to make Jubilee feel better. It wasn't working.

"What does everybody else think?" she asked nervously.

"Well I told them that I bet you fifty bucks that you wouldn't do it and well you won," Bobby said grinning at his brilliantness. "Heck I even got Roberto to lend me twenty bucks now I have enough for dinner for two at McDonalds."

"So they think it's ok?" Jubilee asked skeptically.

"More than ok. Everyone kept telling me that I'd really gotten shown up. They think you're pretty cool."

"You're kidding. After I went running out of the room bright red?"

"You don't get very red. And they thought you were just making a smooth exit," Bobby said happily.

"Thanks." She walked over to Amara's bed and sat down next to him.

"No problem." Jubilee smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's it? I mean after that other kiss it seems like..." he trailed off. Jubilee was staring at him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No it's fine," she assured him. "It's just that you're a really lousy kisser."

"Well, you kind of took me by surprise. I was a little to stunned to actually do anything," Bobby said obviously nervous.

"Yeah. That's what they all say," Jubilee tried to joke but she was also a bit petrified.

"How about you give me a second chance," Bobby said biting his lip.

"Well I guess so." Jubilee leaned in and kissed him, this time Bobby kissed her back. He was a pretty decent she decided. After a few of seconds they pulled apart.

"See what did I tell you?" Bobby said as cocky as ever.

"Well you've proved your point. What about that dinner for two you were mentioning?" Jubilee asked. She thought it was funny that there were no post-kiss nerves like she usually got.

"Well it's more like late lunch time."

"Close enough. Come on let's go."

So the two left for late lunch arms around each other's shoulders. Maybe later they would go to the park and steal swings from the little kids and race each other across the soccer field. Maybe they'd go see a movie and sit in the back and make-out, or they might sit in front and throw popcorn at the screen. They were best friends. Maybe more but that didn't matter right now.

That was Truth question to be saved for another day.

X

Please Review. It would really make my day!


End file.
